Moment of Fate
Moment of Fate is Chapter 27 of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. This chapter has two main parts to it. In the first part, your army faces off against Hafedd and his troops. After that, Ike and Mist (if she is still alive) fight the Black Knight. Black Knight Fight *In this fight you will have Ike and Mist (unless she has been incapacitated in one of the earlier chapters). *Ike will automatically have the Ragnell equipped so he is able to harm the Black Knight. It is recommended you also equip Miracle on Mist at level 20/20 (having been promoted at level 20, and at level 20 as a Valkyrie), and that a level 15+ Ike has a good skill combination (see Strategy) and decent enough stats to deal over 6 damage (the Black Knight can heal 10% of his max HP, which is 60), and is quick enough to not get doubled. *During or after turn 3, enemy reinforcements will appear, consisting of 1 Halberdier, and 2 Bishop(s). *If you escape or survive until turn 6, You will get Ena. *If you manage to defeat the Black Knight, you will get Nasir. *If Ike dies, you have to do the entire chapter all over again. Strategy against the Black Knight If you trained Mist, be sure she is level 20/20. Also, training her to a B rank in swords so she can use the Sonic Sword, is notably effective against the reinforcements (even the Bishops). As for Ike, make sure his stats are good enough to survive the fight, and strong enough to harm the Black Knight without the damage being healed off. While trying to pull off Aether on the Black Knight can work, there are other skill combinations to use that can be notably more consistent. For example, Nihil can disable the Black Knight's Luna skill without pulling off the unwanted side-effects of negating your other skills from Parity. Common Nihil combinations include Nihil+Wrath, which allows Ike to activate Wrath without risking being KOd by the Black Knight's Luna skill. Therefore, good stats and a good skill combination are important, should you seek to get Nasir after beating the Black Knight (note: The Ragnell will increase Ike's Defense by 5 when equipped, if you are not running Parity). If you did not or forgot to train Mist, be sure Ike has a few Elixirs in his possession. At the beginning of Turn 3, an enemy Halberdier and two Bishops will appear as Reinforcements. If Mist is properly trained, have both Ike and Mist kill the enemy Bishops so Ike can go back to fighting the Black Knight; if they heal the Black Knight, the chances of defeating him are much lower. If Mist is not properly trained and the reinforcements arrive, Ike is best off retreating unless the Black Knight is in KO range. Enemy Reinforcements *When you unlock a previously hidden room, enemies will be within. Watch out, because some of them have long-range magic such as Bolting. Bonus Experience *Clear Bonus: 750 (easy), 500 (normal/hard) *Clear in 19 turns: 600 (easy), 400 (normal/hard), 200 (maniac) Base Conversations Items Chest Items *Top Right Room: **Left Chest: Fortify **Right Chest: Spear *Top Left Room: **Left Chest: Bolganone **Middle Chest: Resolve scroll **Right Chest: Laguz Axe *Middle Room: **Left Chest: Silver Lance **Right Chest: Physic Dropped Items *Door Key x2 *Silver Lance *Chest Key x2 *Antitoxin (hard mode only) *Double Bow (this is the 'S' rank bow) *Occult Scroll dropped by Hafedd the boss de:Schicksalswende (Kapitel) Category:Path of Radiance chapters